


Babylon 5: Isil'Zha

by TransformTheBat



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformTheBat/pseuds/TransformTheBat
Summary: "The year is 2330. // David Sheridan commands Redstar 1, an advanced medium cruiser and flagship of the Anla'Shok peace-keeping fleet. // Emperor Dius Vintari stewards the Centauri people in a time of liberal transition, raising his only, unexpected young daughter with both eyes toward the future. // Delenn has gone to the sea, floating among the stars, unable or unwilling to intervene in the shifting power dynamics of the ISA. // David has spent 30 years solving small problems in ISA space, one after the other, in a predictably episodic life. This is the year that changes."As always, this work is an audioplay in script form, and cannot be posted here while maintaining its formatting integrity.B5 Isil'Zha can be found here:http://geocities.ws/transformthebat/isilzha.htmlCurrently the only available episode is the first.





	Babylon 5: Isil'Zha

Work is an audioplay.

Please see  
http://geocities.ws/transformthebat/isilzha.html  
for the relevant PDFs.

Thank you.


End file.
